Beauty and the Beast-HETALIA
by I am awesome Prussia
Summary: Once upon a time, an Enchantress turns a cruel, unfeeling prince into a hideous beast. Matthew Williams has always been different. when his father goes missing, he will do whatever he can to save him. Even if it means giving up his own freedom. Trapped in the castle of the Beast, he starts to develop feelings for the beast. But will jealous Ivan stop the love?Hetalia crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there peeps! I know that I should be working on Antarctic Winds but I just got a script for our school production of Beauty and the Beast and I wanted to write a story based on that. Here is the character list just in case you get confused.**

**Prince/beast- Prussia**

**Old woman/enchantress- Hungary**

**Gaston- Russia**

**Lefou-China**

**Maurice-OOC Germany**

**Villagers-OCs**

**Silly Girl- Belarus**

**Cogs**w**orth- England**

**Lumiere- France**

**Babette- Fem America**

**Mrs Pots- Belgium**

**Chip- Italy**

**Madame de la Grande Bouche- Ukraine**

**Servants- some OCs and some characters**

**Monsieur D'Arque- Japan**

**I may change some of the characters around but I'm not sure yet. I don't like using Germany for Maurice but I can't think of anyone else to use. I would love suggestions! Anyway, i hope you enjoy the prologue of this.**

* * *

Once upon a time in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, unkind and arrogant. But then one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single cornflower in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for true beauty is found within.

But the prince dismissed her again, and the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress, with long brown hair and a flowing green dress. The prince tried to apologise, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful curse on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous appearance, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.

The cornflower she had offered was truly magical. If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not… he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope.

For who could ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

**I know its short but i want to stick to the script as much as possible. Toodle pip darlings!**


	2. Chapter 2

yeah.. i'm back. DON'T KILL ME! *dodges knives* so, i finaly worked things out! the new changes are

Maurice: Italy

Mrs Potts: Germany

Chip: Romano

i hope you enjoy this new chapter and i would like to say thank you to that random stranger on Omegle.

* * *

A short way away, in a little town in Canada, a quiet village; where every day is like the one before. The little people of the town are waking up to say: "Bonjour!"

There goes the baker with his tray like always; the same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning is just the same, since the morning that they came to this poor provincial town. "Good morning Mathew" says the baker as he catches sight of a young man with long blonde hair walking past him.

The boy replies "good morning, Monsieur."

"Where are you off to?" the baker asks.

"The bookshop; I just finished the most wonder full story about a beanstalk and an ogre and-"

"That's nice." He interrupts. "Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up"

Mathew continues on his way but can hear whispers behind him as he walks. "Look there he goes, that strange boy. Always so dazed and distracted. He is never part of any crowd, his head's up on some cloud. No denying he's a funny boy that Mathew."

Mathew hears this as the townspeople continue to greet each other. Quietly, he mutters to himself. "There must be more than this provincial life." He finally reaches the book store and sees the owner.

"Ah, Mathew" he says happily.

"Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed."

"You finished it already?" he asks, surprised.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?"

Chuckling to him, the bookseller replies, "not since yesterday!"

Mathew looks slightly disappointed but cheers up when he sees a thick book with a black cover. "In that case," he says thoughtfully, "I'll take this one!"

"But you've read it twice!" the book seller intervenes.

"Well, that's because it's my favourite. Far-off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, and a prince in disguise…" he thought about the book dreamily.

"If you like it all that much, it's yours!"

"But sir-"

"I insist."

"Well thank you. Thank you very much!" Mathew walked out of the book store with a huge grin on his face. He sat on a bench and started to read. Oh, this was his favourite part of the book. It's amazing! Here's where she meets prince charming, but she won't find out that it's him until chapter three.

As Mathew continued reading, two men started walking towards him. One was tall wearing a long grey coat and a tan scarf and the other had his black hair tied in a ponytail. The man with the ponytail is holding a bag of game. He says to his more intimidating companion "you didn't miss a shot, Ivan. You're the greatest hunter in the whole world, aru."

The man, now known as Ivan gave a slightly creepy smile. "I know, da." He says.

The man holding the game says "no beast alive stands a chance against you, and no lover for that matter, aru."

Ivan's smile widens. "It's true Yao, and I've got my sights set on that one." He points at Mathew.

"The inventor's son, aru?" asks Yao curiously.

Ivan looks longingly at Mathew. "He's the lucky guy I'm going to marry."

Yao looks even more confused at this. "But she's-"

"The most handsome guy in town apart from me." Ivan interrupts.

"I know but-" Yao tries to continue.

"And don't I deserve the best?" Ivan finishes for him.

"Yeah, I guess, aru."

Ivan looks at Yao. "Right from the moment I met him, saw him. I said he's gorgeous and I fell. Here in town there's only he, who is beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Mathew."

A group of silly girls, all holding fans and fluttering their eyelashes walked past and started talking in high pitched voices. One girl in particular seemed extra exited. She had long blonde hair that was tied with a bow and was wearing all purple. Her voice was the loudest above the rest. "Look there he goes! Isn't he dreamy? My brother Ivan, oh he's so cute! Oh, be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing. He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!"

Mathew arose from his seat and mingled among the villagers who were busy trying to buy and sell various wares, from bacon, to knives. Cheese, to grapes. Whatever you could think of, it was probably there. Unbeknownst to Mathew, Ivan was tailing him closely. He finally seemed to work up the courage and walked over to Mathew who looked exasperated at the sight of him.

* * *

done! i hope you enjoy! i'm not sure when i'll be updating anything else but whatever. toodle pip birdies!


End file.
